


The pollen.

by Dragonfeathers



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, PIV Sex, Sex Pollen, Sexual Tension, aphrodisiac pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfeathers/pseuds/Dragonfeathers
Summary: Sometimes, pollen can have a much more fun effect than just hay fever... as Lina and Gourry find out ;)(You know this fic was coming. It’s like the best trope.)





	The pollen.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Fever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/808054) by [QueenHimiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHimiko/pseuds/QueenHimiko). 



> The beautiful queenhimiko has already covered this trope, buuuut there’s never enough sex pollen/ fuck or die fic amirite?!

“Aaa-tchoo!”

Lina grimaced as Gourry sneezed for about the tenth time in half an hour.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” She asked the swordsman, who was rubbing his nose and looking forlorn as he walked along next to her.

“Yeah. All this pollen in the air is just really itching my nose.”

“No kidding.” She sighed. “We sure chose the wrong time of year to visit this temple.”

“Mm-hmmm.” Gourry agreed, pushing a flower- laden vine off the path and then having another sneezing fit at the cloud of yellow dust it produced.

I sure am glad I don’t have hayfever, thought Lina as she looked around. The quickest route to the ancient temple they had heard about had brought them through a certain forest that had been marked as extremely dangerous on every map. So far, it hadn’t been too bad. Pretty, even- the trees were choked with the purple flowers that made the sweet smelling pollen that was giving Gourry so much trouble, and the ground was carpeted with multicoloured bell-shaped flowers.

They came to a mossy clearing by a river, and Gourry knelt down to wash his face and try to clear some of the pollen. Lina sighed and laid back on the soft moss, looking up at the blue sky through the trees. It was such a lovely day, warm but breezy enough to make the clouds skid quickly by overhead as Lina stared at them.

She smiled. Days like this were good days. No emergencies to deal with, no enemies on their tail, no direly important quest... just some juicy rumours about treasure and an intriguing old map to follow. No Amelia, Zel or Xellos, either, which was nice. Sure, she loved her friends, but Gourry was so relaxing to be around- not feeling the need to fill up every silence with random babbling, and a welcome source of calm in her life.

He finished washing and came over to her, drying his face on his sleeve, before lying down too.

He was kind of near her, actually- Lina wasn’t quite sure how to feel. On the one hand, he was well within range of putting his arm around her, which meant he was also within smacking distance if he dared try anything like that-but...

She looked away. Something in her... kind of liked the idea of his arm around her. Maybe they’d just travelled together for too long, and she’d got used to him being around- but now she couldn’t really imagine being with anyone else like this.

She huffed. This was stupid. She was supposed to marry a prince- or at least a duke, or some legendary hero of some sort. A man who would sweep her off her feet, and spoil her rotten and make her heart pound. Some part of her was worried that admitting that she liked Gourry meant that she’d be settling for someone- sure, he was nice to her and a good person, but that was the minimum requirement for a boyfriend, right?

But that wasn’t really being fair to Gourry, she thought. Sure - he was pretty slow on the uptake, but he was loyal to a fault and understood her better than anyone else ever did. Some would call him a knight- maybe even a hero, actually, she thought. The thought seemed strange- she never thought of herself as a hero, and that kind of extended to her travelling companions - but hadn’t they saved the entire world twice now? Not to mention all the times they’d protected mere cities and countries from various disasters. The way he’d charged into the sea of chaos after her... fuzzy memories of him reaching for her, still pressing forwards against the whirlwind of darkness even as it sliced through his armour and started to blister his skin...

That was a hero, all right.

Lina blushed and sneaked a look at him- he’d gone to sleep, it seemed, so she took the opportunity to stare at him as she thought. Somehow, she had forgotten how handsome he was- when he’d ‘rescued’ her from the Dragon Fang gang, she’d been drooling all over him, but over time, she’d gotten to know him better until now... he was just Gourry, someone to be laughed with and fought beside and more often than not against (at least when it came to food.) It was kind of easy to take for granted that he was handsome, because that’s just what he looked like- dreamy blue eyes, sharp jaw, muscles and all. And she knew the pervy idiot behind the pretty face.

She sighed. But he was her idiot now, wasn’t he? And it’s not like she didn’t have her faults, too- it was just luck that he laughed off her sharp temper, and saw her ravenous appetite as a personal challenge to beat. And he kept her on the straight and narrow whenever her eyes got bigger than her moral compass.

And there was that pesky feeling she’d been feeling for a while now, that it would be nice if she just let go and let herself snuggle into his side, and he’d put an arm around her and accept her like always, and they’d be the same as ever except just a little closer, and at night she’d have someone to cuddle up to and-

Whoa. That got intense. She sat up and shook her head. “C’mon Gourry, we’ve got places to be.”

“A’ight.” He said, sitting up and yawning.

——

Gourry was a breast guy. That was the thing, wasn’t it? You were either an ass guy, or a breast guy, and he was definitely a breast guy.

Which was why he was finding it odd that he was crushing on Lina so hard - sure, she was pretty, but her breasts... nothing like the busty girls he usually went for.

Not that he’d ever had much luck with dating- even before he’d met Lina, he’d always been travelling, and never really stayed in place long enough for a proper relationship to work out, but still.

He shook his head. But, that wasn’t what it was really about, was it. He admired Lina, and trusted her, and every time she trusted him in return it made him feel like he could do anything.

And so what if her breasts were small? That didn’t mean he wasn’t eager to get to know them better...

——

As much as Lina tried not to think about them, the invasive thoughts from earlier kept niggling at her as they walked along. Sure, she’d thought about him... a few times, when she’d been playing with herself before, but that had just been casual what-ifs, the natural result of travelling with a man with the kind of body Gourry had, but then- she knew plenty of guys that she’d casually fancied, why hadn’t she thought about them? Why did it always come back to Gourry?

Unaware of the chaos he was causing, Gourry walked along next to her, looking around at the forest and sneezing every once in a while.

Lina glared at him- that idiot, how dare he make her catch feelings- and then stepped on something that made a wheezing noise and released a cloud of white dust that had them both leaping back and coughing.

“What the- was that a puffball?” She said, spluttering and wiping her mouth on her arm.

Gourry didn’t answer, just sneezed. She patted him on the back sympathetically, looking down at the deflated white mushroom she’d stepped on. It didn’t look poisonous, but then... you never knew.

“C’mon- let’s get to the next town and hope that that was just an ordinary mushroom. And don’t step on anything else!”

“You were the one who stepped on it.” He pointed out, but followed her anyway.

——

Lina had been feeling ... a little off all afternoon. She’d been sneezing a couple of times- not from pollen or the mushroom spores- just from a tight feeling in her chest and lower stomach that had her a little short of breath, so it was with relief that she saw the lights of the town ahead of them and broke into a run to find a healer.

—-

“Oh yes.” The healer- a rather handsome young man with smooth dark skin and high cheekbones seemed to be trying not to grin as he heard about the mushroom. “I know the mushroom you mean. It’s nothing serious-the effects will pass within a day and are more of a minor inconvenience really. Some people even seek the effects of it. Although- there is one way to make the symptoms pass quicker.” He held up a tin and opened it- making Lina and Gourry gag at the foul-smelling purple sludge inside. “You must each drink a tablespoon of this dissolved in half a cup of boiling a water”.

“Ugh. If the side effects are temporary I’d rather just wait it out.” Said Lina, pushing the tin away.

“Me too.” Said Gourry quickly when the man offered it to him.

“Thanks for your help. How much do I owe you?” Asked Lina, steeling herself to beat down whatever price the man demanded just for explaining to them about the mushroom, but he waved her aside with a smile.

“There’s no charge for you. Although- do come and find me later if you find you need me for any reason.” He said, winking at her.

Lina blushed.

“Thanks, but I’m sure we’ll be fine.” Gourry said, shoving Lina out the door. “C’mon, lets get some food.”

——

What was with her today? Lina fidgeted around as she sat on the bed in the inn- only one, worst luck, somehow this inn in a town in the middle of a dangerous forest was full up- and waited for Gourry to be done with the bath. She could go for a nice long soak. And a wank. Suddenly, after dinner, the feeling of wanting to get off had come over her, and all evening it had been building and building until she was feeling restless and irritable and just about ready to kick the door door in when Gourry finally opened the door to the adjoining bathroom.

She gulped- he wasn’t wearing anything but a pair of pyjama bottoms and a towel slung around his shoulders, and being reminded of how defined his abs were was not what she needed right now. She scuttled into the bathroom and locked the door behind her, sinking into the tub with a sigh and imagining those same muscles drizzled in honey as she got straight to business.

—-

Fifteen minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom feeling content with the world, washed out and boneless both from the boiling water and the orgasm. She flopped onto the bed, before noticing that Gourry was lying on the floor.

“Gourry? Why are you on the floor? Does your back hurt or something?”

“No.” He was facing away from her, and refused to turn around. “I’m just gonna sleep here tonight. I’m feeling kinda funny- don’t wanna give it to you if I’m coming down with something.”

“It’s probably just the mushroom.” She said, secretly glad that she had the bed to herself. Would it be awful of her to have another go beneath the covers once he’d gone to sleep? She wondered- somehow she was feeling ready to go again- even more wound up than she was before.

“I’m gonna sleep here anyway. Good night.”

After a while of lying awake trying to pretend that she wasn’t going to start touching herself again the moment Gourry fell asleep, Lina noticed that he was wriggling about a lot. She frowned, and turned over so she could see him. He was lying face down so she couldn’t really tell but was he... moving his hips a little? Could the mushroom have been...?” She shook her head. “Gourry? Are you feeling okay?”

“No.” He admitted.

“What’s wrong.”

“Uhh... it’s kinda embarrassing.”

She snorted. “What does it take to make a blockhead like you embarrassed?”

He sheepishly turned over to look at her, letting her see the tent in his pyjama bottoms. Ohh... she could think of a few ways to put that to use.

“Do you think it’s that mushroom?” She said. “I’m feeling... kind of the same way.”

She heard him swallow thickly.   
“Ugh, I want to go get the remedy from that healer guy but I can’t just walk around like this- and it’s been like this for like an hour already.” He uncrossed his legs a little and gestured between them, making Lina blush and look away.

“I can go.” She said.

“But if you go the healer will try it on with you.”

“Haha, as if.” Lina got out of bed and picked up her mantle.

“He wasn’t joking earlier. He wants you.” Gourry’s voice was unusually serious, making Lina stop and look over at him.

“Oh? Would you be jealous?” She said, not sure whether to pass it off as a joke.

He looked away. “Yes.”

Lina dropped her mantle back on the floor and swaggered over to him. “Then whatever shall we do about this problem of ours?” She grinned and put her hands on her hips, leaning over him.

He just blinked and made a noise like a confused guinea pig.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, pulling him up and then back to the bed, sprawling out on it. “C’mere.” She spread her legs a little and tried to look sultry even though she was wearing her fuzzy pink pyjamas.

“Lina- but- we shouldn’t.” He said, kneeling over her but hanging back and biting his lip. He reached out and stroked her hair and the side of her face, but then drew back. “It’s probably just the mushroom, isn’t it. I- I don’t want to do anything you’ll regret tomorrow. You don’t really want me.”

“Gourry, you’re not listening to me.” She rolled them over and shoved him down into the pillows, staring straight into his eyes even as she ground herself against his dick, making him groan. “I. Want you. I won’t regret this.”

He bucked up against her despite himself, but then shook his head. “Lina, if you’re feeling as crazy as I am... I wouldn’t trust you not to lie about this.” He shook his head again. “How do I know you’re telling the truth?”

Lina looked away. “I won’t regret it because... I kind of wanted to do it anyway, even before the mushroom. I just- didn’t really know how to go about it. It’s not something I’m used to, you know.” She laughed. “I don’t exactly have men coming after me in droves, you know. So I was kinda worried.”

He frowned. “You were worried I didn’t like you?”

“Yeah.”

“Lina, I think you’re brilliant. And sexy as anything.”

“When did this happen? I thought you said I was a flat chested little kid?” She smacked him, but looked smug all the same.

“Uh- the fake wedding with whatsisname.” He shocked her by stopping running his hands over her back and giving her a sincere answer. “You looked so pretty in that dress- and then when it got all ripped up, that was pretty exciting.” He grinned.

She scoffed and started unbuttoning his shirt, but he put his hands over hers again.

“Lina, are you sure you’re sure?”

She looked back at him sheepishly. “I’ve been thinking about doing this a lot lately.”

“Oh yeah?” He smiled and helped her get his shirt off, then took hold of her thigh, pulling it up so she was pulled against him even harder, making her moan. Her knickers were soaking wet by now and feeling him nudging against her was driving her crazy. He pulled her down so he could nibble at her ear, running down her back and squeezing her bottom with one hand. “What was it you were thinking of doing to me?”

Lina blushed and spread her hands out across his chest, rubbing her thumbs over his nipples and listening to his breathing hitch. “Everything, really.” She whispered, and then leaned back up to pull her own top off, not entirely suprised when he gave a strangled moan and grabbed for her breasts the instant they were freed from her clothes.

“Oh, Lina~” he moaned, staring at her chest as he massaged them a little too roughly, but then he started to pinch and roll her nipples and it started to feel a whole lot better. In return, she started to grind her hips down against his even harder, whining as that rubbed her clitoris against him too, making her toes curl with need.

She snuck a hand down between them to lightly roll her clit with her middle finger, letting the other one rest on his hip and arching backwards.

She heard Gourry chuckle as he realised what she was doing, and opened her eyes again to scowl at him, before standing up again and pulling her trousers down and tossing them away into the corner of the room, before sitting back on top of him, groaning as she felt his dick press more firmly against her.

Gourry smoothed one hand down her bare thigh while the other made a beeline for her centre, feeling the wetness soaking through her knickers and then pushing down on her clit, listening to her reaction as he toyed with her, then suddenly skipping up over the little bow at her waistband to part her curls and circle his finger around her clit.

She cried out hungrily before she could stop herself, the needy sound surprising her but making him grin and press harder before swirling deeper into her folds, finding new sensitive areas to tease with each pass and poking gently at her entrance.

She realised that she’d been barely moving - just clutching at his shoulders- so she reached down to squeeze his cock through his pyjamas just as he pushed the tip of his finger in, making him cry out far louder than she expected.

“Shh!” She said, but she squeezed harder and laughed at the needy whine that made.

“Oh Lina~” he bucked up into her hand, then knelt up and pulled open his trousers to let his dick spring out.

She got both hands back on it eagerly, enjoying this new power she had over him as she flicked her thumb over the head and teased at the skin there.

She’d never seen an erect penis before, apart from one diagram in a medical textbook, and... well. It looked even more ugly than a soft penis, really. There was so much hair everywhere, too- but the thought that this was a part of Gourry, and touching it made him feel good, was a nice one. And the thought of that thick warm flesh burrowing into her was... appealing.

She pushed him back against the pillows and pulled his pyjama bottoms off, before kneeling over him and hovering over him.

He gulped and put his hands on her hips to steady her, licking his lips and looking down at her.

She blushed but moved down- jumping as his dick met her wet nethers for the first time, then moving down with more force.

Of course, it slid up and in front of her rather than in, and while that felt nice she really would rather not wait any longer so after only a few thrusts of her clit against his shaft she knelt back up, reached around, and guided him in, groaning as he opened her up. It was kind of- a dull pleasure, really, more intense than when she tried it herself but not like when she touched her clit or her nipples- and then he made a reflexive movement of his hips and pushed even further into her and there it was- the wave of pleasure that made her roll her eyes and clench her toes as she ground her hips in little circles to work him inside of her.

It didn’t even hurt, really- a little, around the entrance from the stretch, but it was quickly drowned out as she sagged against him, whining when he started back on her nipples again.

“Lina,” he groaned and thrust up into her harder. “Lina, you’re so good.”

“Mmm~” She leant her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, her hips starting to slow as she got used to him inside her. The pleasure was fading a little, and it was kind of sad- she didn’t think she’d come yet, but she was feeling a little tired and boneless and-

“Oof!”

Gourry rolled her over and pushed into her. “Let me fuck you properly, Lina.” He growled into her ear, drawing his hips back and then ramming forward with a jerk that made Lina cry out despite herself as the pleasure flared back to life, twice as intense.

“Oh, that’s good- yes!”

He grunted and leant down to kiss her again, biting at her lower lip to muffle her cries as he began to pick up a rhythm.

She did her best to meet him- energy was building in her lower stomach almost like she was doing a spell, but she wasn’t- it was just Gourry doing this to her with his goddamn glorious dick and it felt so damn good-

“Lina, oh my god, Lina~”

She realised she’d been saying that out loud and almost felt ashamed of herself but she couldn’t quite spare the mental energy so she just arched up into him, running her hands down his back and wrapping her legs around him. That seemed to draw him even further into her, and he snuck a hand between them to rub at her clit-

And she was gone with a wail as her body filled with fizzing, sparkling pleasure so intense that she thrashed about under him, barely noticing as he pulled out and came into his hand.

  
She flapped a hand to try to fan herself, but even that became too much effort so she just laid back and grinned, feeling the air cooling her wet pussy.

She looked over at Gourry, who was washing his hands at the basin, and he grinned at her. She’d had him, she thought with a smirk. And she’d have him again. Definitely.

He sank down onto the bed next to her and yawned, going to cuddle in to her but she flapped him away.

“Too hot.” She said.

“Mmm.” He settled on his side next to her, and rested a hand on her ribs, stroking with his thumb gently at the soft skin.

She put her hand over his, and he twined their fingers together.

She sighed, and wriggled closer in to him as she started to fall asleep.

“Man... let’s do that again tomorrow...” she said, trailing off as her eyes slid closed.


End file.
